It's You
by PurplePanda12
Summary: She ran out of the agency. How did Trucy know? Justicykes, oneshot.


**Summary: She ran out of the agency. How did Trucy know? Justicykes, oneshot.**

* * *

IT all started when Apollo found a laptop left wide open.

He didn't know who it belonged to at first. It was just left on the office couch and it was in sleep mode. Surprisingly, there was no password. _(If this belongs to Athena… she needs to learn to protect her stuff.)_

There was an open document once he managed to get the screen on. It was titled "Thena & Polly: Evidence of 'More-Than-Friends' Relationship". _(Okay, this belongs to Trucy. It's obvious now.)_ Apollo was intrigued by the title. More-than-friends? Really? He shivered. He didn't exactly see that between him and Athena. He didn't think Athena did either, so it was okay.

He began to scour down the document and saw lots and lots of bullet points. There was one stating that "Thena forgave Polly after the _incident_ " and he couldn't help but think of what he had done to her. Quickly reading the next point, he laughed. How did "Red + Yellow = Orange – Thena's hair!" mean that they had some sort of more-than-friends relationship?

Unfortunately, Athena stepped back into the office while he was laughing.

"Err… Apollo?"

He stopped, and looked at the newcomer. "Oh, hey. You might want to see this too."

She plopped onto the space next to him and gazed at the laptop screen. "Wait a minute… 'Thena & Polly'…? 'Evidence of More-than-friends relationship'...!? Whose laptop is this?"

Apollo sighed and said, "Probably Trucy."

Athena took over the mouse control and clicked the start button. The username said 'The Magical Trucyyyy~'. "Yup, you're right. So… what's some of this 'evidence' that she wrote down?"

"Take a look for yourself."

She speed read through the endless number of reasons. _(How would she have gotten this many reasons?)_ She was about to speak when she read the last reason.

'They're like Mr Nick and Mystic Maya… friends then lovers! (-technically not lovers yet, but they will be!)'

"Hey, I think Pearly helped Truce with this too," Athena said, pointing to the last reason.

"Good point. So uh… what now?" he asked.

And queue the silence. Not the comfortable kind, but the awkward. Really, horribly, confusingly awkward. The only reason why this is awkward is because, as cliché as it sounds, Athena likes him. In the _more-than-friends_ kind of way.

 **(x)**

She honestly doesn't remember when this started to happen. Since the day they even met, Athena knew that there was something different in there. The way they worked together on the cases, pieced the puzzle back together, proven their clients innocent… it was just _different_. Then when Apollo accused her of murdering Clay, she couldn't be mad and angry at him. That wasn't her. She cared for him enough not to be resentful and have a grudge against him for the rest of their lives. That would be heavily uncomfortable for both of them. Plus, even though she's vowed to keep this reason secret, she wanted to explore their connection further, and needless to say, having something inbetween them wasn't going to help.

So we're back to this silence. Athena didn't really want to tell him what she was really thinking, yet she can't lie to him as long as that bracelet sits on his wrist. This was a tough decision. He's probably already suspicious that she's been so quiet… maybe she should answer?

"I'm back!" cheered the only magician they knew. That cheer turned into a giggle, then a gasp. "Polly! Why do you have my laptop? And why is it _open_?"

Apollo turned to look at his unknowingly half-sister. "First thing, you left it open. Second thing, you might want to put a password on it. Third thing, what's this list of evidence for?"

She quickly grasped the laptop from him and shut it. "N-nothing…!" she stopped, seeing the suspicion in her unknowingly half-brother. "W-well… it's about time! Can't you tell Athena likes you?"

"I know, as a _friend_ , Trucy. Not this more-than-friend business…"

"No! She _like-likes_ you! More-than-friend! Haven't you noticed? Athena, you tell him! You do like him… like that… right?" she turned the conversation to Athena.

She could feel the uneasiness consuming her and the heat rising to her cheeks. She bit her lip. "I… I have to go. Thanks for showing me, Apollo." Athena raced to the door and shut it behind her. She didn't know where she was going to go, but she needed to get away from the agency. _(How did she find out? Am I that obvious? Well… Apollo doesn't know, but now I think that he thinks I do! What have I gotten myself into?!)_

Athena managed to find herself in People Park and spotted a bench. She sat down and stared into the distance. _(What now?)_

 **(x)**

Back at the agency, Trucy looked glum and Apollo was silent. "I… uh… didn't exactly have that in mind when I said that…"

He stared at her. "What were you expecting then?"

"Um… the truth, really," she sighed. "Are you mad at me?"

"Partly. I'll be back. I suggest putting a password on that laptop of yours." Apollo stood up and put his vest back on. He exited the room.

Once he was out of earshot, Trucy picked up her phone and dialled a number. It went to voicemail, but she knew that eventually she'll check it.

"Pearly! Big step in the Thena-Polly relationship! I don't know where they are going, but it's a big step! I think we should leave them alone though, so don't try looking for them. I won't. Call me back!" Trucy hung up the phone.

 **(x)**

 _(What if Mr Wright finds out about this? Oh my god… then I'll be fired for sure. No romantic relationships between workers. It's like the sacred rule.)_

Athena saw a red-suited lawyer walking around. _(Shoot, shoot, shoot…)_ She moved away from her spot, frantically trying to find the exit. _(Come on… I know it's around here somewhere!)_

It was no use. Apollo spotted her straight away and ran up to her.

"Athena…"

She could feel the tears rising in her eyes. _(You're such a cry-baby… you cry over every little thing.)_ "I'm… sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen," she mumbled, keep her back to him.

"Athena, you can tell me. You can trust me. I won't judge you," he gently reminded her.

"I know… It's just that…" she paused, taking a moment to change her perspective to Apollo. She also sat down on the grass, and so did him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure.." he said, his head filling with questions.

She gulped. She's had this on her mind ever since the Themis Academy case. "So uh, do you like Juniper? As in… more-than-friends? I'm j-just wondering…"

He could feel his bracelet squeeze his arm, but after they had requited after that awful trial, they made a pact to trust and not to use their powers on each other. Therefore, he ignored it. "Will you be offended with what I say?"

"No, not at all."

"Well, she's a sweet girl. I mean, she's nice and kind and all… but she's… how should I say this… just lacks something. Then again, I don't know her too well. So, my answer is… no, not really."

She was about to breathe a sigh of relief until she remembered that he was stitting there. "So you don't?"

"No, why?"

"She's had a crush on you since the Themis case, if you realised." _(As if! You're so oblivious that it's hilarious.)_

"First thing, I did notice. Second thing, I'm not that oblivious." He chuckled, and Athena's cheeks grew red. _(Well that failed. He saw right through me.)_

"She's going to be so upset when I tell her…"

"I'm sure she'll get through it."

Athena sensed some happiness as well as some sadness. _(Wait, so he's happy that she's going to be upset? …That doesn't make any sense.)_ She decided against opening up Widget, plus that was only for trials.

She didn't have any tears anymore, but she still felt embarrassed at what happened. "So what does Junie lack?" Then quickly adding, "I promise not to tell her. Promise!"

"It's fine. I… don't really know myself what she lacks. It's not something I can really describe… maybe she's just not the one for me."

Her heartbeat was beating rapidly. It was also getting louder, surely he could hear it. "If I may ask, who's the one for you?"

"I um… don't really know yet. I don't even know if she likes me…"

"Come on! You can tell me! I promise not to tell her, if I know her, that is!"

"Well…" he scratched his hair. "…She's bubbly, yet she takes things seriously when she has to. She likes to tease me a lot but I don't really mind because I think it's cute. She's always happy and spirited and like a ball of energy. She makes my life more enjoyable, especially after Clay died. She keeps me sane, and makes sure I don't fall into my phase of sadness. She may not be the most organised person I know, but she is hard-working at everything she does. She sometimes bursts out random comments, but I think it makes her more adorable. She's an independent person, yet would gladly use my help if needed. She's not a typical girl, but it makes me like her even more. And surprisingly, she's shorter than me, even though she tries standing on her tip-toes to be taller than me.

Plus… she's a beautiful lady, and I really do hope one day I'll tell her."

Athena could feel the tears again. This girl sounded so perfect, and she knew it wasn't her. "She sounds wonderful… I would love to meet her one day."

"Yeah… me too."

She swallowed, and dared to ask one more question. Hopefully it won't break her heart if she does know who the lucky girl is. "So… who is she?"

Apollo looked at her in the eye. "You honestly don't know?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"And I thought I was the oblivious one," he smiled, hoping that she would finally catch on.

Athena started blankly at him. "Just do one last description."

"If you say so. She's shorter than me, as I said, and has long, flowy, orange hair. She loves to wear yellow and has the prettiest blue eyes ever. She's been through a lot, but she doesn't live her life in the past. She always lives life to the fullest and I think she's amazing, even though some terrible things happened in the past. Good enough for you?"

Hearing Apollo say that made her heart sank. She sounded just like her, but just a bit better. She would never be good enough for him. She was about to run away again until he said one last thing.

"And if you were wondering… her name is Athena Cykes."

Her heart stopped. "C-come again?!" _(Did I hear that properly? Of course you did, Athena!)_

He thought the worse. _(She must not like me after all if she didn't hear me. She has the best hearing I know… so...)_

"It's you, Athena."

Her mouth gaped open. "You were… describing me?"

"Who else could I be describing?"

"Someone else in the world…"

He took her hand and stared at her dead straight in the face. "Do you think I know any other person who has orange hair?"

"B-but.."

His eyes gentled. "Stop thinking you're not good enough. It was obvious I was describing you. You're perfect for me, and I want you to finally see that. You are beautiful."

She smiled slightly.

"Oh, and before you ask, yes, you are the one for me. You're probably everything I see in a girl, and I want –no _need_ , you to accept that."

Her heart warmed. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all. "I suppose I should tell you why I ran out of the office so suddenly."

"I think I kind of know, but you may."

"I'm probably going to sound like an idiot, but there was something, _something_ like a connection when we first met. It mightn't had been since we had separate connections with the space center, but it was like a working connection. A friendship connection. Just… something like that. Anyway, I didn't want to tell you about it because, hello, we had just met. So a few months went by, then it was the Themis Case. I finally met Junie again, and I could easily tell she thought you were the sun, Apollo. Knowing that I probably wouldn't get a chance to explore this connection, I left it. I let Junie fantasize about you and knit that stupid scarf that she gave you!" she stopped, realising what she had said.

"I-I mean, it wasn't stupid. It was sweet, such a thing Junie would do. It made me realise what an idiot I was, you two were perfect for each other. I guess you could say I was jealous. Then I vowed to her never to get inbetween the two of you. It was hard work alright, but I managed to forget what I thought before by the time it was December. Soon enough, it was the space center trial, and you had distanced yourself because you were having doubts about me. Now, before you apologise again, I repeat myself, I forgive you."

She continued on. "I actually sensed the anger and suspicion you had when you left. That night, I tried to think of reasons why you would leave the office, and came to conclusion that it was me. As soon as I got there, it never left my mind. Even when I was arrested, I didn't really care I was in jail. I just cared that I was the reason. I had put you in such horror. I felt terrible… then when you accused me, which again, I forgive you, I just felt guilty. Guilty of everything, even if I knew for a fact that I didn't do it. Guilty of doing whatever I did to you so you acted this way."

"When you forgave me, I felt myself again. I guess you kept me sane, even if I didn't really consider going over that connection again. Just being, working with you kept me sane. Then I realised I liked you… in _that_ way, and I felt terrible again. Junie pretty much adored you, and I didn't want to like… take you away from her."

"That led to today. I'll be honest, I was quite scared when I read over that document. Then when we found out it was Trucy, I felt utterly embarrassed. I guess it's just a girl thing – knowing when they like someone. When she asked that question, I swear it was just on the spur of the moment. I couldn't risk telling you, so of course I ran."

"I probably could've included less details, but I think it's only right for you to know everything."

Apollo took it all in, every word she had just told him. "Wait, so you like me too?"

She smiled, and said sarcastically "Well, obviously not! I just did a 5 minute speech on what had happened from the very day we met and stated I like you!" Athena paused, then went back to seriousness again. "I do like you, Mr Justice."

He laughed, and she hugged her. He buried his head into her hair, smelling its scent. She closed her eyes and took in her co-workers scent. It was delightful – she wanted to bottle it up and call it "You're Fine".

 **"POLLY! THENA!"**

They broke apart and scanned for the girl that Apollo left at the office. How the hell did she find them?

Soon, Apollo spotted her, and she went running straight towards him. She huffed as she fell on to the grass with a huge smile on her face.

"I can't believe it! You guys really are a couple!"

"Trucy… it's not real-"

Athena felt an arm go around her shoulders and a kiss on her head. Her heart swelled. "Actually, for once Truce, you're romanticisation is actually correct," he said.

"You guys are too cute! Wait until Daddy hears about this!"

"No-!" Athena tried to tell her.

"By the way, throw that 'no romantic feelings with workers' in the bin. It's obvious that Daddy adores his past-assistant Maya Fey, and they worked together! So, don't worry about it. Besides…" she winked. "He's been helping with Pearly's and my list."

"W-WHAT!?" the two lawyers both yelled, resulting in a hysterical Trucy. Fortunately, there weren't many people in the park.

"Hee hee! Enjoy yourselves!" she ran away, leaving a surprised Athena and shocked Apollo.

They stared at each other, and Athena started to giggle. "W-what? Thena…" Apollo asked with confusion.

"You just look so… flustered. It makes you cute," she smiled.

He grinned and leaned closer to her face. She could feel her cheeks about to burn right off their bones. "And when I'm not flustered?"

"S-still… cute. Always cute. Unbelievably cut-"

She got cut off as he kissed her.

* * *

 **A/N: I think Justicykes keeps me sane, so hurray for more oneshots of them! I had vaccinations today, and I could imagine Apollo yelling in my ear "You'll be fine!". And I really was fine afterwards.**

 **Hope y'all liked it! And in Justicykes we trust!**

 **-PurplePanda12**


End file.
